Silogismos Engañosos
by Nezumi Shi
Summary: AU. En la cena que organiza la familia Uchiha-Haruno cada mes, alguien ha sido asesinado y todos son sospechosos. Ahora, es el deber del detective Gaara Sabaku y de su ayudante, Sai, el descubrir al culpable... ¿Podrán? .Pasen y descúbranlo.


Hi! Aquí traigo un inicio de una trama que apareció de repente... Agradesco muchísimo a quien se ha tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar en mis otros fics, pero la verdad es que no tienen muchos coments. ¡Pero no voy a rendirme en hacer una historia que les guste y en la que comenten muchooos muchooo! Jaja. Creo que sigo con el problema de los capis cortos, pero bueno, ya saben, toda critica contructiva y/o felicitación, etc, es bien recibida aquí : )

Y, como toodos sabemos, los personajes de Naruto (y desgraciadamente también los chicos) le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.

Disfruten el capi y dejen muuchoos reviews que hacen feliz a cualquiera! :D

**

* * *

**

**Silogismos Engañosos **

**por Nezumi Shi**

.

**Cap.1. El asesinato en la casa Uchiha-Haruno.**

.

Era ya bien conocido que Sasuke Uchiha organizaba una cena formal cada mes en su elegante residencia, en compañía de su ahora esposa, Sakura Haruno. Invitados de siempre como Neji Hyugga, Temari Sabaku e Ino Yamanaka, entre otros socios de la prestigiosa empresa de la familia Uchiha – manejada, claro, por Sasuke. –

A la nueve en punto comenzaba la cena y no tenía una hora definida para terminar, ya que si tomaban, como rara vez, la fiesta podía extenderse hasta avanzadas horas de la madrugada; cosa que siempre le reclamaba Sakura, debido a que ella debía irse temprano al día siguiente y odiaba más que nada llegar al trabajo desvelada.

- Bienvenidos, pasen. – eran las palabras que Sakura repetía una y otra vez a los invitados, todos vestidos de gala, que constantemente llegaban. Nunca imaginó que fuera tan difícil compartir su vida con Sasuke y menos que debería atender a sus odiosos invitados – como lo era la mayoría –.

En el salón principal se encontraban las mesas con manteles y preciosas velas que las adornaban en el centro, cada una con un violinista al lado; porque no era chiste que al menor de los Uchiha le gustaba sólo _lo mejor_ y que no aceptaba más que eso.

Los invitados, que generalmente solían venir con sus parejas, entraban y tomaban asiento donde era correspondido. Con Sasuke solían sentarse su esposa, Naruto y Hinata – los mejores amigos de ambos –, y claro, su odioso hermano. Porque el prestigioso abogado no podía faltar, por más de que lo único que deseaba Sasuke era lo contrario; Itachi siempre iba acompañado de su 'amigo' Deidara. Además, sus socios principales del momento también se sentaban con ellos.

.

Tenten iba de un lado para otro en la cocina, limpiando platos, revisando que su uniforme estuviera en buen estado, que la sopa no se quemara… Si ella hubiese sabido desde un principio que su 'jefe' organizaba fiestas tan grandes y lujosas y que no aceptaba errores, jamás hubiera aceptado trabajar con aquella familia.

Cierto que le pagaban bien – más que bien debía aceptar – y que, de alguna u otra manera, disfrutaba su trabajo y se llevaba bien con sus compañeros, pero el señor tenía un humor de los mil demonios y a menudo los trataba como seres inferiores.

- Tranquila, no es la primera vez que el señor hace una fiesta así. – la voz era la de Kiba, el cocinero de la casa. – No me salgas con que ahora estás nerviosa, ¡por Kami, Tenten! Si tú eres la que siempre nos dice que no hay de que preocuparse. –

- ¡Es que hay muchas personas! – exclamó. – Además, no estoy nerviosa, sólo estoy preocupada porque no quiero meter la pata, no quisiera hacer un escándalo allá afuera, entre tanta gente de dinero. A veces pienso seriamente el dejar este trabajo y buscar algo más sencillo… ¡como paseadora de perros! O algo por el estilo... –

- No puedes irte, ¡no puedes dejarnos, Tenten-chan! – alguien se abrazó a ella, casi dejándola sin aire. Tobi, el ayudante de Kiba que recién habían entrado a trabajar a la residencia y que seguramente sería sólo un par de años más chico que ellos. La primera vez que Tenten lo vio, definitivamente pensó que un chico muy extraño.

- No se va a ir, Tobi. No podría cuidar ni siquiera a un perro chihuahua. Y mira que yo sé de perros más que nadie, eh. – el castaño soltó una buena carcajada. – Dejémonos de habladurías y dense prisa, tenemos que servir varios platos. –

- Rápido, rápido. No nos pagan por estar hablando. – interrumpió el mayor de los presentes, Kazuzu. – ¿Dónde diablos se metió Hidan? Maldito, debería estar conduciendo a su humanidad hacia el salón principal y sirviendo platos. ¡Carajo! No le estoy pidiendo que haga malabares en un monociclo cantando las mañanitas. ¿Qué tan difícil es estar aquí puntual? –

- Cálmate, viejo. No es para tanto. – chasqueó el aludido, entrando a la cocina por la puerta trasera. – A ver, imitación de perro, ¿qué vamos a servir? –

Kiba gruñó, mientras les entregaba los platos con sopa. Tenten, Kazuzu, Hidan y Ayame, la hija del antiguo cocinero, acostumbraban a repartirse las tareas en la residencia todos los días, sin embargo cuando había fiestas, eran ellos los meseros. Todo porque al señorcito no se le daba la gana pagar un servicio de meseros, ya que "_tenía mejores cosas en las que gastar su dinero_" que en esas _tonterías, _como él mismo lo llamaba.

- Y, dime, Sasuke. – Ino mantenía las manos entrelazas, con la barbilla recargada en ellas. – ¿Tienes alguna nueva idea para elevar a tu empresa? Digo, mi padre y yo tenemos pensadas unas cuantas ideas para una nueva línea de ropa y bolsas, pero nada permanente. Tú también debes tener algo para este año, ¿no? –

La familia Yamanaka poseía una reconocida marca de ropa, bolsas, perfumes y joyería, así que no era de extrañarse la fortuna que poseían. Y a pesar de que ni Sakura ni Sasuke la sentían muy cercana, no era conveniente alejar a un socio como aquél. Su empresa lo necesitaba si quería seguir creciendo. Y si no fuese por-que la familia Haruno era aún más adinerada, Sakura estaba segura de que su ahora esposo hubiera elegido a la rubia como esposa en vez de a ella.

- En realidad, Ino, tenemos algunas ideas, pero nada permanente como para ya decirlo, preferimos mejor que sea una sorpresa. – Sakura se le adelantó, mientras colocaba su mano encima de la de su esposo, al momento en que sonreía cínica.

- Supongo que todavía no planean agrandar su familia. – Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina a su adorado hermano, quién no parecía avergonzarse ni ocultar su relación con su _rubio afeminado_, ya que sostenía su mano sin ninguna pena. – Eso es algo prudente considerando que la empresa sigue creciendo, ¿no lo creen así? –

- ¡Ay, Itachi! Que cosas dices. –

- Es la verdad, Ino, ellos deben ampliar sus horizontes algún día. Anda, Sasuke, no querrás extinguir a la familia Uchiha. Después de todo, dudo mucho que yo pueda tener descendencia, ¡que más quisiera! – y soltó una de sus risitas roncas y graves, al momento en que su acompañante bajaba el rostro, apenado.

- Por otro lado, ¿cómo va tu negocio, Neji? Hinata me ha contado que su padre ya aceptó ser tu socio, es un gran paso considerando que ambas empresas son de mucho prestigio. – la pelirrosa miró al primo de su mejor amiga, quién iba sin pareja.

- Supongo, la verdad no me encasillo. – fue la simple respuesta.

La empresa de Neji consistía en casi lo mismo que la de Sasuke, por lo tanto era considerada como una rival; sin embargo, la pareja no lo veía de esa forma y en cambio consideraban muy conveniente el tenerlos como socios cercanos.

En el ámbito personal y amoroso, nunca le habían conocido alguna novia formal al Hyugga, ya que usualmente iba acompañado de 'chicas' que resultaban ser sólo mera compañía; por lo que planes de boda no tenía todavía.

- ¿Y tú, Temari? Debo opinar que el hecho de que la familia Sabaku y la familia Nara se hayan unido es una sabia decisión. ¿Cuándo será su boda? – la de ojos verdes continuó con sus preguntas.

- No planeamos nada por el momento. – respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa. – Es Kankuro quien ya tiene planes de casarse, aunque no tenemos fecha aún. –

Los Sabaku y los Nara eran economistas a los que les iba realmente bien desde su alianza – cosa que se logró desde el noviazgo de ambos – y continuaban juntando fortuna, mucho mejor después de que la empresa Uchiha se les había unido.

Kankuro tenía una novia con la que ya llevaba algunos años, pero no estaba en su imaginación el que el tipo ya fuera a casarse tan rápido. Con respecto al menor de los Sabaku, pues… el chico seguía soltero y ejercía una profesión algo particular.

- Espero que sea pronto, estamos en un buen momento para bodas. Yo les he dicho a Naruto y Hinata lo mismo, pero no parecen ceder aún. – rió, cubriéndose la boca con su delicada mano. – También deberías conseguirte una novia, Neji. –

Naruto y Hinata tenían un restaurante y ambos se ocupaban de él, además de que también les ayudaba lo que ganaba el negocio del padre de ella, después de todo, la empresa algún día sería suya al igual que todo lo demás.

Sasuke y Naruto se habían conocido debido a que el rubio solía ser el empleado del moreno y luego de algunos años, habían convivido tanto que ya se consideraban los mejores amigos y confidentes. Sakura y Hinata, por su parte, se habían conocido en la preparatoria privada a la que ambas acudían al igual que sus parientes; y, cuando la pelirrosa se comprometió con el Uchiha, los dos mejores amigos de la pareja se conocieron y, al cabo de un par de años, iniciaron una relación estable.

El de peculiares ojos no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que Tenten y Ayame llegaron con los platos de la sopa, además de traer una botella de refinado vino y unas cuantas cosillas más. Tenten dirigió una fugaz mirada a Neji y se sintió de verdad incómoda al notar como éste no le quitaba la mirada de encima ni parecía querer dejar de hacerlo.

- Gracias, queridas. – Sakura sonrió y ambas se retiraron.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y los invitados conversaban cómodamente, cada uno en sus respectivas mesas. En la mesa del anfitrión, la señora de la casa continuó con sus preguntas, tales como si tenían proyectos, algún nuevo socio y hasta contar alguno que otro chiste y preguntarles acerca de alguna anécdota divertida de su infancia o incluso de algún día en el trabajo.

A medida que la media noche se acercaba, los invitados fueron dejando el lugar, agradeciendo por la maravillosa cena y deseándole lo mejor a la pareja anfitriona. Llegó el momento donde sólo quedaban ellos, Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Itachi, Deidara, Neji, Karin, Lee y los cinco de la cocina.

Karin era la secretaria de Sasuke y Lee era un compañero de trabajo de Sakura, y ambos los consideraban para las fiestas que organizaban.

.

- Supongo… De todas maneras, nosotros ya nos vamos. – Kazuzu iba diciendo a la par en que se ponía su chaqueta y Hidan tomaba sus cosas. – Nos vemos mañana. – lo último lo dijeron ya a media puerta, antes de cerrar.

Ninguno de los de la cocina – y mucho menos Tobi – sabían si Kazuzu y Hidan eran muy buenos amigos, si eran vecinos o si, en el más loco y patético de los casos, mantenían una relación amorosa; lo único cierto es que siempre salían juntos y llegaban juntos – salvo en ciertas y muy raras ocasiones –. El primero en entrar a trabajar fue Hidan, que entró como lo que se dice un simple _sirviente-trapea-pisos_, que luego ascendió a simplemente _sirviente_. Poco después le siguió Kazuzu que entró casi como lo mismo, sin embargo la señora Haruno lo había encontrado extrañamente bueno para las cuentas, así que se encargaba del inventario de la casa entera.

- Estoy agotada… Nunca imaginé que Sasuke-san tuviera tantos amigos. – suspiró Ayame, sentándose en la primera silla a su alcance. – Y pensar que tenemos que limpiar todo mañana temprano, me duele de sólo pensar en eso. –

- No son amigos, Ayame, sólo son un montón de ricachones interesados en que sus empresas aplasten a las demás. – Kiba aún seguía lavando platos. – Pero sí, sí que eran muchas personas para sólo ser Sakura-san y Sasuke-san. –

- Lo bueno es que ya no quedan muchos… se irán muy pronto, supongo. – Tenten secó el plato que traía en las manos y lo acomodó junto con los demás. – No me agrada nadie más que Naruto-san y su novia. Todos los demás son muy… no sé. –y colocó otro plato en su lugar, agarrando otro casi al instante.

- Oh, claro que no. Deidara-san también es un buen chico, como yo. – concordó Tobi, lavando trastes como Kiba.

- La primera vez que ví a ese chico, juro que pensé que era mujer. – Kiba rió.

- Claro que no, es muy obvio que no es una chica. – argumentó Tenten. – No parece una chica, aunque no sé que le vio Itachi-san. –

- ¿Qué que le vio? ¡Kami, Tenten! Ese sujeto está mejor que tú. – el comentario hizo que la castaña le lanzara la toalla. – Vale, vale. Estás muy nerviosa hoy. –

- Eres tú quién me enoja. –

Los otros dos soltaron risitas cómplices.

.

Sakura había tomado más que de costumbre y no había quien la hiciera callar, toda sonrojada y soltando comentarios incómodos para los demás. Los demás, hallándose en las mismas condiciones que la pelirrosa, le seguían el juego en todas las incoherencias que decía riéndose y abrazando a su esposo, quién no hacía más que limitarse a ver sus manos, las cuales temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo.

- y entonces, Sasuke dijo: "_no_" y yo dije: "¡_Sí_!" y él dijo: "¡_Pero yo no sé cambiar un neumático_!" – y se soltó a carcajadas, al igual que la mayoría presentes. – Y yo pensando que él lo podía todo y no, no fue capaz de lidiar con un neumático. –

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo y apretó la mano de Sakura con la suya.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – preguntó ella.

- No es nada, sólo me siento un poco mareado. Ahora regreso. –

Caminó con torpeza hacia la puerta izquierda del salón, que conducía a las escaleras de ala oeste; las subió con pesadez y se encaminó hacia el baño principal.

Hacía semanas que se sentía desganado e incluso mareado, pero jamás como en ese momento en el que ya no podía ni sostenerse bien. Se miró en el espejo. Kami, tenía cara de muerto, todo pálido y con ojeras. ¡Pero si él era Sasuke Uchiha! Su piel debía ser perfecta, sin ningún rastro de enfermedad o edad. ¿Por qué el repentino cambio entonces? ¿Acaso Sakura estaba embarazada? Sí, ya saben, cuando al padre le afecta igual o incluso más que a la propia madre y le dan los síntomas como vómito, mareos y demás; no, su esposa no podía estar esperando un niño y no habérselo contado. Debía ser algo más simple que eso…

.

- ¿Sakura-san, se le ofrece algo más o a alguno de sus invitados? – preguntó Ayame, sonriendo amablemente a su jefa.

- Sí, querida, ¿me harías el favor de traer otra botella de vino? Ya sabes, de las que están en aquel mueble, ya sabes de qué año las prefiero. – la pelirrosa sí que estaba borracha hasta la médula y Ayame sólo asintió y fue a cumplir con lo asignado.

- ¡Ay, no! – la voz era claramente de Ino, quien miraba casi horrorizada la copa que se le había resbalado de las manos y que ahora yacía en el suelo, hecha pedazos.

- Tranquila, le pasa a todos. ¡Tobi! ¿Pequeño, podrías ir por el recogedor que está en el armario de servicio? Si no sabes como llegar, mejor dile a Tenten que te acompañe. – pidió Sakura, sonriendo al chico pelinegro con gafas anaranjadas, el cual asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Sakura, linda, ¿podrías decirme dónde queda el tocador? – Karin sonreía.

- Claro, subiendo las escaleras de la derecha, es la última puerta. – la pelirroja no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y eso era algo bastante notorio en la sonrisa fingida de Sakura y las hipócritas palabras de la secretaria de SU esposo.

- Saku-chan. – la suave voz era de Hinata. – Naruto ya bebió demasiado… No creo que pueda manejar en ése estado y a mí no me gusta manejar en la noche, así que me preguntaba si… podríamos quedarnos en la habitación de siempre. –

- Hinata, bona, ¡claro que sí! Sabes que esta casa es su casa cuando lo necesiten; además, sí, Naruto parece maldito alcohólico riéndose como maniático. – Sakura bramó de manera desaprobatoria. Hinata sonrió, acercándose a Naruto y pasando uno de los brazos de éste por su cuello, ayudándolo a caminar. Sakura los vio hasta que subieron las escaleras con algo de dificultad.

Miró a los presentes: Itachi era un pervertido y 'presumido' en algunos de temas como lo era su rubio, que ahora se encontraba sentado en sus piernas, con los brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, besándolo y susurrándole quien sabe qué. En un inicio, Sasori Akasuna, primo de los Sabaku, solía salir 'en secreto' con el rubio, sin embargo las cosas dieron un giro total cuando conoció al encantador Itachi Uchiha. Muchos, incluso el pelinegro, sabían que Deidara aún sentía algo – fuera profundo o no – por el joven pelirrojo – el cual, por cierto, quedó destrozado cuando su amado rubio lo dejó de la mejor manera que pudo –.

Temari y Shikamaru eran, posiblemente, los que menos habían tomado además de Hinata, y simplemente se encontraban charlando amablemente con Neji, a quién no parecía emborracharlo nada. Lee e Ino reían por chistes verdaderamente estúpidos y continuamente se levantaban y hacían ademanes con las manos.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre la silla.

Estaba agotada de todo: del trabajo, de sus compromisos, de sus reuniones con sus socios y de regañar a sus empleados, incluso de su matrimonio y de sus continuas y cada vez más comunes discusiones con Sasuke. Y, para rematar, el nuevo 'chistecito' con el que había salido. Tenía un mes, tal vez un poco más, y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo – o ganas – de comentárselo a Sasuke, ni siquiera a Hinata. Sí, estaba embarazada.

Su matrimonio no iba bien y dudaba que pudiera ir mejor. Sasuke siempre estaba ocupado con su trabajo, con sus clientes, con sus amigos, con todo menos con ella. Y, por si las cosas no fueran mal ya, los últimos fines de semana habían estado saliendo en viajes de negocios con su secretaria y con otros dos de sus empleados, cosa que de verdad enfermaba a la pelirrosa de celos.

¿Y en esa situación quería que le contara que estaba esperando un hijo suyo? No, claro que no.

¿Dónde estaba Ayame? ¿Y Tobi y Tenten? Está bien que la casa tuviera dos pisos y fuera endemoniadamente extensa y confusa, pero, Kami, no era para tanto. Y esa maldita de Karin… ¿y si estaba a solas con Sasuke? Tal vez lo habían planeado en secreto y… "_No, Sakura, él te ama. No seas una obsesiva compulsiva._" Se dijo.

El apagón fue repentino, súbito y causó el grito de algunos.

- Tranquilos, chicos. – soltó la pelirrosa. – No se muevan, se pueden caer. – unos pasos se escucharon en ambos pisos, ambas personas corrían. El del segundo piso tardó más en detenerse que el del piso de abajo. – Kami, dije que no se movieran. –

Nadie habló, hasta las respiraciones de todos parecían haber desaparecido en medio de toda aquella obscuridad. Sakura trató de calmarse y enseguida se preocupó por su amado mucho más que por sus invitados.

Entonces, el primer disparo se escuchó. Uno, dos, tres. Tres disparos seguidos.

Sakura dejó de respirar, sintiendo sus ojos abiertos con estupor y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, mientras trataba de recuperar la cordura y la razón.

Unos cuantos segundos que parecieron horas; la pelirrosa oyó los gemidos de miedo y las pisadas lejanas, como en un eco que rebotaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, atormentándola de una extraña manera.

La luz volvió. El primer grito se escuchó.

Ni siquiera se molestó en ver quién estaba o no, sólo echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo escaleras arriba, seguramente con los demás tras ella. Miró a Ayame con el semblante horrorizado y las manos sobre la boca, conteniendo las lágrimas y los gritos. Se acercó, temiendo lo peor. El grito de todos, y más el de Sakura no se hizo esperar.

Ahí, tiñendo los blancos mosaicos del piso del baño con el color escarlata, se encontraba inerte Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Esta fue la introducción, por decirlo de alguna manera; en el próximo capítulo aparecerá nuestro querido detective y su ayudante. ¿Quién será el asesino? Si tienen alguna sugerencia o quieren ver si le atinan, adelante jaja. Lo sé, maté a Sasuke, así que no me maten si lo aman jeje ... Hasta entonces, Jane!


End file.
